Death's Children
by Enuescaris
Summary: When Death tried to create something instead of destroying it he never thought he would gain two sons. Now he has two mortal children and finds himself the victim of one of Fate's pranks. Oh well, it could be worse...


Death's Children

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/AC. I just own the idea for this fanfiction.

* * *

_Yes, here is another story. This one had been floating in my head for quite a while now. It was partly inspired by the fanfiction "Switching Lives" which was written by Leeni-chan. It's a rather old one (2002) but I really like it._

* * *

Two boys.

They were brothers. Brothers bound together by Death. But not how most would expect.

Because by having Death as your doting father is not how most people meet their brothers.

* * *

Death is everywhere. Beside the old lady in the flower shop, on the backseat of the car, behind the crib in a children's room. Nobody can see him, most people never realize he is near.

So when a toddler who had been left on a doorstep keeps staring at him, the entity called Death is rather unnerved. Especially when exactly the same happens on a different doorstep with a different toddler is a different universe. The universes aren't even that similar. They both had humans as their main species and a planet called earth but that was all! But that didn't change the fact that two toddlers were staring at him at the same time!

Death is officially freaked out. Two breathing mortals who could see him. This isn't supposed to happen!

* * *

He stayed with them.

He doesn't even know why!

Both of them were not going to die anytime soon. The one with black hair was taken in by the family he was left with. The brunette was picked up by a young man before the owner of the house even realized he had had a child on his doorstep. Both were not in the best condition, the black haired one was neglected by the family and the man who found the other one didn't give enough food to the child, but it was nothing life-threatening.

But somehow Death couldn't leave them. They could see him. They greeted him with smiles and easily fell asleep with him near. It was nothing how other people reacted to him. Well, they couldn't see him untill they died but when they did, they begged him to give them more time or tried to run.

They were scared of him. These two were not.

And somehow, the thought made him smile.

* * *

Death 'didn't like' the family with which the black haired child had to stay. He 'didn't like' the man who had the child with the brown hair either. They hurt them. Let them fall onto hard surfaces or picking them up with no caution. They didn't feed them. They hurt them.

Of course Death had seen many situations like these. Neglect, abuse, even murder. He always 'didn't like' it. Children were something he shouldn't have to take this early. But if he had to, he took them too.

It was different with the two who could see him. He 'didn't like' a lot of people. But their three caretakers he disliked. Something which had not happened before. He actually disliked mortals!

The entity had to snicker when he thought of the three. The one with the brunette drank too much. He already crossed into the dangerous levels twice. His body would fail soon.

The wife of the family the which was responsible for the black haired one was a stick. Too thin to be healthy but she saw it as something good. She wasn't gaining any weight. Might be because of the diet she was almost constantly on. It would end badly for her sooner or later.

Her husband was wider than he was tall. His blood pressure was almost always dangerously high and his heart was almost screaming 'KILL ME!'. But Death wouldn't take him yet.

It was a lot more fun to watch him suffer. Diabetes was waiting for him.

Still, Death was confused. How could two people so totally different fall in love with each other and have a kid?

He pitied the child. He really did.

* * *

The children were lonely. Their caretakers didn't care. But Death did.

So when the children cried again he carefully took them into his arms. Both instantly calmed.

Usually, touching Death resulted in death but not this time.

This time Death didn't want to take the mortals he was touching.

It didn't take long till Death comforted the two whenever needed. But he knew the comfort of Death wouldn't be good for the children. It would make them seek out Death, bringing them into dangerous situations, because they searched for the comfort they knew.

So Death did the only thing he could think of. Instead of taking, this time he would create and give. Using his vast existence, Death carefully connected their minds. They would comfort each other, like brothers.

He carefully put them back in their cribs and smiled when he saw the two had fallen asleep, reassured by the others presence. One problem solved.

In the meantime he could collect the man who had 'taken care' of the brunette. The guy had just died of alcoholic poisoning.

Death crackled with glee.

* * *

'Maybe I should have thought this over before connecting them' Death thought as he watched the ghostly image of the brunette floating beside his brother.

The two boys were watching each other with big smiles on their faces. It didn't matter that they were locked into a cupboard or that the brunette was invisible to everyone except his brother and Death. It just made it easier for them.

Suddenly, both turned and looked at Death. Two pairs of eyes, one green and one purple, stared like they always had. But this time, they did something more than just staring. They asked a question, a single word at the same time.

"Daddy?"

Now Death knew Fate was messing around again. He could hear her annoying laugh coming from behind the door.

* * *

Enue: Well, I don't think this will have a lot of chapters but it's still fun to write.

I.S. Yup. And I think everyone knows just who these two children are.


End file.
